deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star butterfly and Steven universe vs Rick Sanchez and Stewie Griffin
B0F9535E-AE67-4216-8AA0-BE06A5A7B2E8.jpeg DESCRIPTION Both have genius and idiots Both members of each team are alike With each other INTERLUDE Boomstick 'from the two heroes that will do anything to protect their worlds and friends , star butterfly and Steven universe Wiz:and the two geniuses that are also evil in their own right, Rick Sanchez and Stewie Griffin '''Boomstick: it’s our job to anylyze their weapons,armor and skills to see who would win in a death battle ' RICK SANCHEZ Name: Rick Sanchez age: 80 Weight: ???? Weapons: * portal gun * laser guns * plasma bombs and gernades * knife * axe * Sanchez ski shoes * demorphizer * particle beam watch * cybernetic augmentations * time freeze remote '''Boomstick: after 20 years of being gone this man finally arrived at his daughter’s door step after this occurrence he has been taking his grandson and granddaughter for adventures ever since Wiz: how cliche, anyway he has shown impressive feats of strength since he has been shown to kill big monsters with his fists and he can do this without Morty’s help he is also emotionally strong he is extremely hardened he will pull the trigger when he can Boomstick: he has also shown feats of speed while not being anything special he can outran fast monsters' Wiz: he is also pretty decent when it comes to durability he can survive getting hit in the liver with a laser gun Boomstick: but just like any combatant he has a fair share of flaws despite being able to kill monsters with his fists he can be taken down by bigger and stronger opponents without his weapons and he isn’t the most cautious either he is extremely reckless which can lead to his loss STEWIE GRIFFIN Name: Stewart giligan Grfiin Age: 1 Height: ? Weight: ?. Weapons * bat * laser gun * knife * handgun * stungun * shotgun * rocket launcher * flamethrower * mind control device * golf club * crossbow * gernades ' Boomstick:this little baby is far more than meets the eye ' Wiz: he has given impressive feats of strength such as beating up grown adults without any weapons he is an extremely skilled hand to hand fighter Boomstick: he is also extremely fast showing feats dodging gunfire with little to know effort this would be very useful in a fight considering their isn’t many things faster than a bullet ''' Wiz: he is also durable showing feats of being able to partially walk through fire '''Boomstick: however he does have his flaws such as being fairly gullible he may be able to walk through fire his other durability feats are peak human level at best Star butterfly Name: Star butterfly Age: 15 Height: around 5 ft 2 or 3 Weight: ???? Magic spells * turbo nuclear butterfly blast * crystal heart dagger blast * warnicorn blast * narwhal blast * stardust daisy devistation * rainbow fist punch * haiwain nightmare * maple syrup tsunami wave * hyper royal storm wind freeze * easy peasy time freezes * radical rainbow blast Boomstick: this teen girl from the planet mewni has been living with her best friend Marco ' Wiz: she has shown impressive feats of strength such as taking out monsters with her bare fists not quite Rick level yet , but close '''Boomstick: she is also considerably fast she dodges attacks quite quickly and easily ' Wiz: although durability is one of her weaknesses it probably isn’t even peak human she can be injured pretty easily 'Boomstick: she has other weaknesses too such as the fact that she is extremely stupid she also is outclassed by everyone else when it comes to physical strength '. STEVEN UNIVERSE Name: Steven quartz Age: 14 Height: around 5 ft Weight: ??? Weapons * sword * laser light cannon * bubble * shields '''Boomstick: this half gem half human has an extremely complex and strange backstory his two parents were of a different species his mom and dad couldn’t conceive a child since his mom was a gem so she basicly turned into him... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fox Vs Adult Swin' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 4 different series Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles